Hazardous Love
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: AU. Nine hundred of us. One a serial killer. News was leaked into the school. Many students dropped out. Honesty, loyalty, and courage all tested greatly. The true question, however, is how true love will be affected by such danger. Your values and beliefs against love, which is more important? CS, IS, PS, LGS.


_**A/N: Ack! This is kind of short, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible. It may or may not be rushed... ^-^"**_

_**I'm really sorry for not posting in so long. I kind of lost interest, but now I'm slowly regaining it. I wrote the start of it agggeessss ago, and I thought I'd might as well continue it. I re-wrote the start, of course. XD**_

_**I haven't written in so long, so I'm sorry if this isn't that great. I tried, though, so I hope that compensates! XD**_

_**I'd really like to thank all my great friends here, who have supported me. They've been really patient with me, and my writing, and I'm really grateful for that. You people are the best! :D**_

_**And also, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! :D HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT YEAR!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

><p><em>"May, this is serious business. Are you sure you can continue this?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"This is serious, Agent 0212. Are you sure you want to continue?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You can't be caught, May. If you are, who knows what will happen to you."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Agent 0212, don't get caught. You will be executed if you do."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Find them, before they find you."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Find them, before they find you."<em>

* * *

><p>An eerie, soundless mood surrounded the space, chatter entirely absent. This was rather unusual, however, as the class was filled with recalcitrant teenagers. Even the sun seemed different today, ominous rays fluctuating throughout the room.<p>

A brunette twitched, as she felt the impact of a pencil jabbing her, in the arm, multiple times. She glared at the desk, somewhat motionless, making great attempt to ignore the jabbing. It continued for a few moments, and ire grew within the brunette rapidly, until she finally snapped. "Ash! Stop stabbing me with a pencil!" she yelled, fury evident in her eyes.

The said boy quickly retreated, his raven hair falling to cover his eyes effectively, hastily scribbling down the notes on the board, pretending he had nothing to do with the anger radiating off the girl.

"Is there a problem? May? Ash?" the teacher asked, casting her stern gaze upon the brunette.

May looked up at the teacher, biting her lip. Her alarmed, sapphire eyes quickly flickered to Ash, before redirecting her gaze back to the teacher. "No, Ms. Fontana," she said quietly, shaking her head, making her smooth, wavy tresses sway about. "There's no problem here. Sorry for disrupting class."

Snickers were heard from the back of the room, making her peer over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as soon as she spotted two familiar males. Most found them charming; May found them queer, and incontrovertibly suspicious.

Ms. Fontana raised an eyebrow at the two. "Drew, Gary, anything you'd like to share with the class?"

The boy with chartreuse hair smirked, shaking his head. "No, no. Gary and I have nothing to share. Please, continue on." He flicked his fringe to the side, with his left hand, making a few girls squeal.

May stared at the jubilant girls, wondering how such excitement could be caused by the simple flick of the hand. She rolled her eyes, obviously not amused.

Drew's response made the other male, Gary, snicker. Gary ran his hand through his spiky, brown hair, dark viridian orbs glinting with mischief. The teacher eyed them both, before continuing the class. "What ended in 1945?" she asked.

Gary raised his hand, making her furrow her eyebrows. She pursed her lips after seeing his smirk. She knew Gary was a smart kid with the capacity of surpassing his grandfather, the well-known biologist professor, Professor Oak. His intelligence was envied by many, including herself. Although, lately, his attitude towards class had been altered greatly.

She sighed, seeing nobody else in the class had volunteered to answer the question. The answer was simple, and to an extent effortless, yet nobody bothered. "Gary," she finally said.

"1944," he replied, smirk still present. The rest of the class burst into laughter, before the noise slowly diminished as the teacher glared. It was an overrated joke, yet he somehow made it more amusing than ever.

Ms. Fontana took a deep breath before speaking, trying hard not to berate him. "I was referring to historic events, _Gary_," she said, with a menacing undertone.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell cut him off. The students started to pack up their books, getting ready to exit the classroom.

"Drew Hayden, Gary Oak, I need to have a little talk with you two," she said coldly, before dismissing the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>"Ash! What was that all about?!" May asked exasperatedly, turning away from her locker to face the boy, waving her hands around. She received a few weird looks from her fellow peers, slightly unnerving her, making her smile sheepishly. She looked back at Ash, who was chucking a few books into his overflowing locker, waiting for his response.<p>

He laughed nervously. "I was hungry..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

May stared at him blankly, not saying a word. Ash smiled goofily. May sighed. "Are you serious? You almost got me in trouble!" she scolded. She was about to continue, but her stomach growled. She blinked, covering her stomach. "We should get some noodles to eat."

Ash nodded, eagerly, his face lightening up at the mention of food. See? Now you know how I felt in class!" he said, with much enthusiasm, itching to get some noodles just as May suggested.

"What's this? Ash always being hungry?" a voice cut in. May and Ash were both startled, facing the newcomer. The first thing they saw was a tall girl, with ginger hair, tied up in a ponytail, which only made her seem taller.

Ash grinned. "Misty!" he said enthusiastically, greeting the newcomer. "Do you have any food?"

The redhead sighed, her palm coming in contact with her forehead. "May, do you feel my pain?" she asked, looking up.

"Eh? What pain? Is it that time of month?" May asked obliviously. Nobody said a word. Blurred chatter of the other students was ubiquitous, but the area was rather silence in the views of the three.

A small red hue appeared on Misty's face. "W-what? No! I meant..." She sighed. "You know what? Never mind."

May shook her head. "Tell me! I want to know!" she said stubbornly, eager to find out why this was so embarrassing for her to say. She wanted to help out her friend.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Tell us, Mist. We won't judge," he said, with similar intentions to his brunette friend.

"I..."

May zoned out, sapphire orbs flickered to the side, spotting a mop of green turn around the corner, coming in their direction. She narrowed her eyes slightly, watching him in mild curiosity, inquisitive as to his intentions.

Many of his actions were sinister, and eccentric. There was something about him that intrigued the brunette. The air around him was different. It was deleterious, for sure, but strangely welcoming. Her gaze sharpened, for she witnessed him walking into a storage room.

"-ello? May? Maybelle? Maybelle Maple?" a voice called, making her snap out of her thoughts. She turned to the person, finally registering a bluenette had arrived, and was now standing in front of her.

She blinked. "Dawn!" she exclaimed, a smile gracing her face. "Since when were you here?"

Dawn pouted, unhappy her friend didn't notice her. Despite this, her cobalt orbs shone in excitement. "I've been here for ages!" Her arms were crossed over her chest. "But you were too busy daydreaming to notice!"

May laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking..." she said, trailing off, remembering what she just saw. "Anyway, I just remembered. I have some business to take care of, girls, so I'll catch up with you all later!" Quickly shutting her locker, she swivelled on her heels, turning around, before heading off.

"...Is it just me, or is May acting weird?" Misty asked, slightly taken back at her friend's behaviour.

"Definitely acting weird," Dawn said, unnecessarily cheerfully. "Maybe she has a crush~!" she suggested. "Oh. My. Gosh. My little Maybelle has a crush!" she cried, gaining the attention of most students in the hallway.

Ash frowned, clutching his stomach, as it growled. "Can we please eat now? I'm staarrrvinnng," he whined.

Misty looked at him. "You're always hungry! There's something up with May, and all you can think about is food? I'm telling you, Ash Ketchum, if you-" Another stomach growl was heard, but this time it didn't come from Ash. Misty flushed in embarrassment. She glanced at Ash, who was looking at her hopefully. "Um... Maybe we should go get some food," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Gary!" Ms. Fontana exclaimed. "What is up with you these days? Ever since that new kid arrived, your performance has dropped by far!" She sighed deeply, using her index and middle fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose.<p>

Gary merely rolled his eyes, in no terms affected by the teacher's words. "Whatever," he muttered, not wanting to be there.

"Don't give me that attitude," she said, scornfully, glaring slightly. "What is your business with the new kid?"

A moment of silence was shared between the two, Gary glancing around the room, supposedly bored, with Ms. Fontana staring at him expectantly. Ms. Fontana raised her eyebrow. "Well?" she prompted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to tell me or-"

"He's giving me answers."

She froze, her eyes widened. "W-what did you just say?" she asked, believing her ears had deceived her.

"He's giving me answers," Gary repeated, voice completely rid of tone. His gaze fell to the floor, and stayed there.

Ms. Fontana was still in shock, not being able to properly comprehend the situation. Gary finally looked up at her, stared her in the eye, and she was taken back as she saw the infamous smirk of his, for he said, "I suspect it's him."

Another short period of silence was cast upon the two, almost comfortably. She took a deep breath, before saying in complete confidence and certainty;

"Kill him."

* * *

><p>May slowly pulled down the handle of the door, trying to be as noiseless as possible, cringing as she heard a creak, before yanking the handle down and slamming the door open. She yelled, "What are-"<p>

She blinked, seeing nobody in sight. "Whaa? Where did he-? What is-?" she stuttered, not being able to articulate. "But..."

"Looking for someone?" a voice called out, startling the girl.

Glancing around, she tried to locate where the voice came from. She narrowed her eyes, noticing the silhouette of somebody, engulfed in shadows. "Who are you?" she interrogated.

"I am nobody you need to know," the person replied.

May furrowed her eyebrows, hearing the arrogance in his tone. It sounded so familiar, which frightened her even more. She had only heard such arrogance by one person; the same person she saw walk into the janitor's closet.

She took a chance. "Drew Hayden," she stated, monotonously.

"May Maple." he countered, smirking. He took a step forward, making himself visible under the dim light. The light bulb flickered, making the scene seem rather haunted. May wondered how the janitor could stand coming here constantly every weekday. She inwardly shook her head. It was no time to be thinking about such irrelevant things.

"Remember, May, façade," she murmured lowly to herself, incoherently.

Drew took another step forward, making her subconsciously take a step back. "Did you say something?"

"W-what are you doing here?!" May asked, slightly accusingly, hands on her hips, avoiding the question. She gulped, as fear seemed to take over her mind. When she didn't receive an answer, she started losing patience. "Are you going to answer my question or what?" she yelled.

"Hm."

May's left eye twitched, completely dissatisfied with his response. "What kind of response is that supposed to be?!"

The male didn't say anything, only widening his smirk, and taking another step forward. At this point in time, the brunette refused to back down. She stood in her place, firmly, glaring at him menacingly. He took another step forward, amusement conspicuous in his eyes, but May didn't budge. "I simply have an interest in cleaning products. Is it a crime?" he breathed.

May finally realised how close their faces were, and hers started heating up. "W-what..." She cursed, mentally, not expecting his answer.

A loud ringing rang through the closet, and May almost jumped. "That's the bell," Drew said. "Better get to class," he leaned down, whispering into her ear.

Her ears turned bright red immediately, for she felt his lips against them. She heard a small chuckle, before she was left alone in the rather small room.

* * *

><p>"Lunch is over, and May still isn't back," Dawn said, biting her lip, worried. She glanced around the corridors, on her way to her next class, trying to see if she could spot the impetuous brunette. "I hope she's alright!" Sighing, she reached her classroom, with May being nowhere in sight.<p>

Misty gave her a small smile. "I'm sure she's fine. May can take care of herself," she said, trying to reassure Dawn.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, Misty's right!" he said enthusiastically, making Misty twitch in annoyance. "Hehe..." Ash laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"No need to worry, right?" Dawn said, supposedly optimistically, giving a weak smile. She bit her lip, drowning in thoughts, as the other two starting bickering over nothing. She sighed deeply, worry growing inside her.

"Dawn, why are you so worried anyway? It's not like anything bad could've happened," Misty asked, curiously.

Dawn was startled at the sudden question, wondering how she could answer without causing any suspicion. She blinked, thinking for a while. "I don't know... I just have a bad feeling about this." She looked down at the floor for a few moments. "But you're probably right! She should be fine! No need to worry!" she exclaimed, using her catch phrase again.

"I'm hungry," Ash cut in, innocently, annoying both girls.

"You just ate," Misty stated, trying to prevent herself from raging at him. She took a deep breath, knowing her patience was a very thin line when it came to Ash. It confused her as to why.

Ash patted his stomach, as if checking if he really did just eat. "But I'm still hungry. Do you have food?"

Misty's left eye twitched, again, before she brought down her infamous mallet onto his head. "Is all you care about food?!" She plonked him on the head repeated, making the poor boy wince in pain.

"I-" Ash began, before he was cut off.

"The teacher's finally here. Let's go," Dawn said, already starting to head into the classroom, trying to prevent another one of their arguments.

Misty gave Ash one last roll of the eyes, before following Dawn into class.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, alarming a few students. The teacher turned his attention to the now open door, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Miss Maple, you're late," he said, not amused.<p>

Dawn sighed in relief, seeing that her friend was okay. She stared at her, wondering where she had been. She made a mental note to ask her later.

"I'm sorry, sir!" May said apologetically. "I um..." She paused, trying to think of an excuse. "...had troubles in the restroom." The class was silent, many staring blankly at her response, making her blush in embarrassment. She heard a chuckle from the back of the classroom, making her narrow her eyes. She glared, seeing who it was.

"No wonder you've been all moody today," the person commented, flicking his hair. The whole class laughed, at what he was implying.

May clenched her fists. "It's your fault I'm late to class!" she yelled, before slapping her hand over her mouth. There was silence.

"Oohhhh~!"

Her face flushed a bright red at the class' reaction. "I-I didn't mean it like that... I..."

Dawn blinked at what she said, entirely confused. She wondered if May was hiding something from her. She thought about it for a while, before she came to a conclusion. There was something going on between May and Drew, in terms of romance.

"Enough," the teacher said, annoyance evident in his tone. He didn't tolerate disruptions. "Miss Maple, go to your seat."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, before dragging herself to her seat. She could feel many pairs of eyes on her, making her squirm slightly on her seat. Not being to focus on the lesson, she couldn't help but think of her encounter with Drew.

The bell later interrupted her, and she realised there was a small folded piece of paper on her desk. She opened it curiously, eyes skimming over the paper, before clenching her teeth and ripping it up when she figured out who it was from.

It read; _I'll win._

And from there, an unspoken rivalry grew.

* * *

><p>Ultraviolet rays emitted from the television, definitely conspicuous in the dark room. May sighed, turning her head towards it. She shrugged to herself, she might as well watch the news. She pushed her plate of food to the side, not in the mood to eat.<p>

_"And so, police investigations have lead to the conclusion that the serial killer attends Hearthome High." _

May froze, gulping. She cursed under her breath. "H-how'd they find out!?" She took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. "Impossible..."

She turned back to the TV.

_"-strous. Whether a student or a teacher, it is unknown. Tune in for more updates."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I feel like I revealed too much. But then, I felt scenes that weren't really related to the story itself were pointless. _**

**_I kind of wrote a few boring and crappy scenes just to make it longer, because I felt it was too short. ^-^"_**

**_I'm actually not sure when the next update will be. I'll try to make it soon, though. XD_**

**_Anyway, don't criticise me _too_ much. XD Or you can. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review~! Reviews make updates fast. Makes me feel motivated. XD_**


End file.
